La chispa adecuada
by Yunn
Summary: Él creía ocasionarle el peor daño al brindarle la vía a la destrucción. Ella estaba rota desde antes de conocerlo. Su historia, lenta y fugaz, se consumió al encenderse la chispa adecuada./ M - temática fuerte.
1. índice

**LA CHISPA ADECUADA**

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces. No sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple._

_Y ahora estás en mi lista de promesas a olvidar. Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada._

**Sus palabras fueron agujas que insertaban en sus venas esa paz que sólo la dama blanca podía brindarle. Su primera unión fue por ella; después su relación osciló entre el amor y la mutua destrucción; finalmente, ocasionándole un gran dolor, todo se consumió al encenderse la chispa adecuada.**

**"**_escribe con carbón_  
_y en mi pensamiento,_  
_que cruzamos océanos de tiempo_  
_dibujando los garabatos_  
_de mis fantasías_  
_poco es tanto_  
_cuando poco necesitas_**"**

* * *

**Ficha General**

**Pareja**: Sasuke/Sakura

**POV:** Sasuke

**Género:** Drama, tragedia. H/C.

**Advertencias:** AU. Temáticas fuertes. Mención de drogas y, probablemente, lemon. Muerte. Final NO feliz, pero endulzado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autora**: Yunn Mello

* * *

**índice/soundtrack  
en dropbox: / sh / bljgrf7keb4a421 / Xg4GT - LDOw**

**00. Canto el mismo dolor (Enrique Bunbury)** Publicado el 14.02.2013. 250 palabras (prólogo)

**01. Luna (Enrique Bunbury) **Publicado el 16.02.2013. 509 palabras (capítulo uno)

02. Maldito duende (Héroes del Silencio)

03. Nada (Zoe y Enrique Bunbury)

04. El estanque (Héroes del Silencio)

05. Con el alma en los labios (Enrique Bunbury)

06. Lady Blue (Enrique Bunbury)

07. Me calaste hondo (Enrique Bunbury)

08. Al final (Enrique Bunbury)

09. El jinete (Enrique Bunbury)

10. La chispa adecuada (Héroes del Silencio)

Bonus. La célula que explota (Caifanes)


	2. 00 canto el mismo dolor

**LA CHISPA ADECUADA**

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces. No sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple._

_Y ahora estás en mi lista de promesas a olvidar. Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada._

_._

_._

_._

**_00. Prólogo_**

_Y no hay mejor ni peor pues con la gente que tropiezo sufren del mismo dolor._

Las nubes se interponían entre el sol y la ciudad. Se respiraba nostalgia. Busqué entre la gente a ese hombre de cabello negro, pálido como la muerte, ojos de serpiente. Me resguardé bajo el gorro de mi chamarra, deseando pasar desapercibido, mientras caminaba hacia ese hombre. No estaba solo. Cuando llegué frente a él, un viento chocó contra nosotros, bajando mi gorro. En ese momento, el de la chica que discutía soltó su cabello que flotó junto al aire. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios segundos. Unas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos como el jade.

Recordé a qué había ido; asumí que ella iba a lo mismo. Discretamente, le comenté a Orochimaru qué quería esta vez. Me pasó el polvo blanco discretamente, yo le pagué en ese instante. Ella aún me miraba fijamente.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacía la banqueta, lejos de ese parque. De pronto, sentí que una mano tocaba mi espalda. Era ella. Tomé su mano y no dije nada; me dirigí a casa. Comprendí que debía darme a cambio algo.

Le hice llegar al orgasmo tres veces. Después, inhaló un poco y se quedó dormida. Yo sabía que sufría; lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba tan acostumbrada al dolor, que sabía que si estaba quieta o en movimiento, siempre estaría allí.

La recosté sobre el sillón y la cobijé mientras yo bebía una botella de cerveza, inconscientemente sellando mi destino.


	3. 01 luna

**LA CHISPA ADECUADA**

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces. No sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple._

_Y ahora estás en mi lista de promesas a olvidar. Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada._

_._

_._

_._

**_00. Capítulo uno._**

_Esta locura que viene y se va, si es un espejismo es demasiado real._

La chica se quedó tres semanas en el departamento. No hablaba mucho y cada que le preguntaba algo, dirigía su mirada al suelo, temiendo contestar. Parecía siempre ausente; sus ojos verdes siempre miraban al vacío, encontrando el todo en la nada. Rara vez sujetaba su cabello, largo y lacio. Generalmente, después de gozar con ella, se metía al baño y lloraba; después salía y me miraba inquisidoramente, esperando su recompensa.

Sí, sólo uno de los dos gozaba. Varias veces me venía la monstruosa idea de estar violándola al encontrar un temor sin igual en sus ojos. Sin embargo, era un acuerdo no-hablado: la única forma que tenía para conseguir algún tipo de droga era por medio de su cuerpo, y las necesitaba. Sus ojeras relataban la desesperación y tristeza que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida; sus antebrazos estaban llenos de piquetes de aguja. Se notaban casi todos sus huesos.

Solía creer que le hacía un favor al acostarme con ella y darle las drogas; convenciéndome de que podría encontrar alguien peor que le diese mi servicio con más crueldad. Sin embargo, ¿qué era más cruel que ofrecerle a alguien su propia autodestrucción?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, finalmente, un viernes de luna menguante, después de que ella salió del baño, con los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Vas a intimar conmigo? ¿Es una broma barata, para después correrme de aquí? —contestó a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos.

— Tú te irás cuando quieras; hasta entonces, yo me iré de este departamento para siempre. Sólo deseaba saber tu nombre —dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y colocaba los boxers, —. Deseaba saber si eres real; por un momento temí que esta cosa —continúe mientras sujetaba una bolsa repleta de _cannabis_ de la mesa de noche— fuese quien crea tu espejismo.

— ¡Sí, soy un espejismo! —gritó, acercándose a mí y arrancándome la bolsa — Ahora tomaré lo que es mío, lo único que me hace sentir menos.

— ¿Sentir menos qué? ¿Menos qué? ¡Si siempre que te follo no disfrutas ni un instante, siento que te violo! —contesté alterado, tomándola violentamente de los hombros.

— ¿Y quién dice que no lo haces? ¿Quién dijo que tenía que disfrutarlo? —me respondió, al borde del llanto. — ¿Quién dice que no me recuerdas _ese_ instante?

Después de esa declaración, guardamos silencio. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos lentamente. La solté y se derrumbó en el suelo, devastada. Un halo de luz producto de la luna alcanzaba a tocarnos. Me senté a su lado y, tomando un par de papeles de la mesita de noche, comencé a forjar un par de cigarrillos. Le ofrecí uno mientras prendía el que me correspondía, mientras recargaba mi espalda contra la cama.

— Sería mucho más sencillo si culpáramos a la Luna de todos nuestros problemas.

Ella asintió, descansando su espalda contra mi pecho. Probablemente, desde ese momento me había embargado la locura, pues decidí no volver a tomarla entre mis brazos hasta que ella pudiese disfrutarlo al igual que yo.

* * *

Primera actualización en mucho tiempo. Si de casualidad leen mis otros ffics, la razón de actualizar primero esta historia es que le cree un Fanmix, aparte de que era un capítulo más corto (por ahora, porque estoy pensando elevar a 2 el número de palabras de cada capítulo para definir las del siguiente. I'm crazy). Estoy castigada de mi laptop, por ello no he actualizado mucho, sin embargo, en esto andaré poco a poco (: Gracias. Chequen mi perfil, lo actualizaré.  
**Igual, el url del fanmix es  
(colocar después del url de dropbox):**

**/ s h / bljgrf 7keb4a421 / Xg4GT - LDOw**


End file.
